1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input apparatus for in-vehicle devices, and more particularly, to an input apparatus for in-vehicle devices, which is easy to use and facilitates recognizing the position of fingertips.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well-known in the art, a preferred input apparatus typically includes a control unit equipped with a camera and a control switch on a center console adjacent to a shift lever of a vehicle, and a display unit mounted on a dashboard. The camera photographs a hand placed on the control unit, and an image of fingers photographed by the camera is synthesized to a control screen of the display unit.
For example, an input apparatus as disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2007-237986, incorporated by reference in its entirety herein, has a control unit 20 as shown in FIG. 8. The hand performing an operation is photographed from above by a camera 50, and the resultant photographs are synthesized by a display unit 40. FIGS. 9A and 9B illustrate images of the hand 1 photographed by the input apparatus shown in FIG. 8. As shown in FIG. 9A, when fingers 2 are spread on top of the control unit 20, it is relatively easy to assume the position of contact points 5 (marked with symbols “Δ”) on an operating switch 3, which the fingers 2 are attempting to press, and to recognize the position of places which the fingers are attempting to press from a control screen.
However, as shown in FIG. 9B, the fingers 2 are bent when attempting to operate the control switch 3 with the tips of the fingers 2, and thus the contact points 5 (marked with “Δ”) are covered by the image of the fingers 2. Accordingly, even if the photographed image 4 is displayed on the control screen, it is difficult to recognize an operation button shown on the display unit 40, which the tip of the fingers 2 is attempting to press.
As shown in FIG. 10, in some cases, an operator may operate the input apparatus without placing the hand on an arm rest. In this case, as shown in part (B) of FIG. 10, the fingers 2 are placed further inwards on the screen and are covered by the palm. As a result, even if the photographed hand 1 is seen from the control screen 4, it is much more difficult to recognize the operation button shown on the display unit 40, which the tip of the fingers 2 is attempting to press.
The above information disclosed in this the Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.